Awake, arise or be forever fall'n
by once anon a time
Summary: Clarke is held captive at Mount Weather but instead of Monty in the room opposite it's Bellamy. Non-canon - my own musings based on post S1E13. Standard disclaimer I own nothing. I am but a fan of the writer's work.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke blinked twice the harshness of the bright white light overpowering her fuzzy brain. She had no idea where she was or how she had got here. All the walls were white, the floor and the ceiling. There was one door with a small window. Clarke pushed herself to her feet groggily wondering what had happened to her; had she just been knocked out, ambushed and hit over the head or was her confused state more narcotic induced. She hoped it was the former; she knew how to deal with a concussion.

She pulled at the door handle and when it refused to open she tried pushing it. In desperation she banged her palms against the door yelling incoherently the truth dawning on her that she was a prisoner. But this was no grounder prison this was an entirely different and unknown enemy. She pressed her nose against the glass of the door peering into a white corridor. Just in view was another white door and another small rectangle of glass. As she yelled and pounded her fists to no avail she saw a face appear at the window of the other door: it was Bellamy.

A little bit of hope inside of Clarke died. If Bellamy was here too who would be looking after the camp? Who would be organising the search parties? Bellamy smiled at her, well it was more of a smirk. Clarke couldn't cope with this,it felt like her heart was beating twice its normal pace her breathing rasping and shallow. She turned her back on the window and slowly slid down the wall until she sat on the floor knees clenched against her chest head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Ever since the dropship had landed people had been looking to her to make decisions, to lead. Maybe at first she had put herself in that position, she had chosen to lead but soon enough it was an obligation. Not one she necessarily begrudged but it wasn't something she could turn away from. But now she had no answers, no clever plan, no clue. She didn't know how to save herself. She took to sitting in the corner of the room facing the door rocking slightly and trying to sleep.

She was interrupted suddenly by the door swinging ope and a white clad man walked into the room carrying a tray of food. Clarke tried to force herself further into the corner holding her hands up to shield her face. The man laid the tray down and backed out of the room. She could hear a commotion coming from the room opposite. The man in white turned his head to look at what was happening without closing the door and Clarke felt her chance was now. She lunged forwards picking up the tin tray and wielding it like a bat she swung it as hard as she could connecting with the side of the man's head and neck. He crumpled instantly to the floor. Clarke paused momentarily to look into Bellamy's room. He was being restrained by four men in white holding him down and preparing to inject him. Bellamy caught her gaze and she could see the words form on his lips as the syringe was plunged into his neck; "Run!"

Needing not a second word Clarke turned and sprinted down the white corridor. She turned the corner finding herself in another identical white corridor, she didn't pause to consider the hopelessness of her situation lost in a labyrinth of white corridors each like the last in every conceivable way. She may never get out. The only thing Clarke would let herself do was keep running it would be the only way to escape. The next corridor lead to a t-junction. There were two choices, left of right. Clarke froze with indecision. It was only the sound of boots on the ground which forced Clarke to pick. She went right. She ran and ran and kept running her lungs burning but her brain telling her to keep going no matter what. There was no change in her surroundings endless white corridors closing in on her each one feeling like it must be the last. But it never was. Clarke wasn't sure if she was getting further away and closer to an exit or just running in an endless circle of repeating white walls. Clarke could barely breathe when she heard the ominous crescendo of boots getting closer. She had little less to give as she felt her weary muscles aching for her to stop running and she could feel her pace slowing. She allowed herself a second for a panicked glance over her shoulder, she could see them now, the men dressed in white, like the man who had brought her food but with guns aimed at her back. She didn't think they would shoot they had taken her for a reason and wanted her alive or else they could have killed her when they found her. She was wrong. She had barely turned the corner when the bullets ripped through the wall where she had just been standing. She threw herself onto the ground her hands clenched over the back of her head. Winded from the force she felt the darkness creep over her vision as the white men surrounded her. The world span around her and she wondered if she would pass out before they shot her. She wasn't much passed this thought when she succumbed to unconsciousness and it was over.

Waking slightly without opening her eyes Clarke was surprised she was alive and apart from a thumping headache and sore muscles she appeared uninjured. She stirred slightly trying to move her limbs and found herself unbound. Eventually she decided to try to open her eyes. They fought back at first but after a few flutters she managed to open them fully. She was lying on her back, this room was dark, unlike the others. There was a dim lightbulb flickering above her swaying slightly on its chain. Clarke was in the middle of considering if she had the strength to sit up when she heard the rustle of someone else in the room. She froze instantly.

"You alright princess?"

She sat bolt upright sending a sharp pain through her head like her brain had collided with the front of her skull.

"Bellamy?"

"Guess you didn't make it out then?"

Clarke shook her head, half in surprise and half in answer to his question.

"It's like some sort of maze of identical corridors. I ran for ages and still didn't get anywhere."

Bellamy let out a chuckle wincing as he did so. Looking at him properly Clarke could see he was hurt. He was sat propped up against a wall his legs straight in front of him. He had scratches and bruises covering his face and dried blood covering the side of his head, hair, ear and neck. Clarke scrambled to her feet and ran to Bellamy's side. He flinched at her touch as she tried to see where the cut was.

"Careful, princess."

He coughed his words out.

"Sshh... don't try and speak just let me look at you."

Bellamy flinched again.

"Stop moving Bellamy! I'm trying to help, do you want this to get infected?"

Bellamy shrugged and Clarke ignored him. Parting his hair carefully trying to avoid wearing it was matted with blood. Clarke ran her hands over his head trying to feel for the cut, there was so much blood she couldn't see a thing. Bellamy tensed at her touch. Clarke sighed chewing on the inside of her cheek. Bellamy was a bad patient, he thought was too strong to need help. He'd rather sit in pain and suffer than let her help him. She saw the muscle tighten at the bottom of his jaw as he gritted his teeth not wanting to let her know how much pain he was in.

She found the cut, it wasn't too deep, it probably didn't need stitches. She glanced around grabbing a canteen of water and gently poured it into the wound hoping to keep it relatively clean. Bellamy exhaled sharply but neither moved nor spoke. His fists were clenched into fists by his side but he refused to meet her eyes. She made quick work of checking his various other cuts and bruises which were all superficial. She used some of the water and cleaned some of the blood away from his face gently wiping his face bracing herself with her other hand on his shoulder. He winced even more when she stood up. His hand shot to his abdomen.

"Bellamy what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Princess, you don't have to worry about me."

Clarke sighed in exasperation and muttered "Of course I do."

She reached over and pressed his stomach to which Bellamy recoiled. Clarke knelt down on the floor next to Bellamy who's eyes were now closed and his breathing regulated. Clarke could tell he was in a lot of pain he just didn't want her to know. He was so stupid.

Clarke reached forward tentatively and gripped the hem of his shirt lifting it cautiously to reveal his abdomen. Bellamy laughed.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off Clarke all you had to do was ask. I didn't think you saw me that way."

A smirk replaced the grimace for a few seconds and Clarke shook her head. She was too distracted by the mottled purple bruise spreading from around his side onto his stomach. She scrunched his shirt up anchoring it up so she could examine him properly. She tried lightly placing his fingertips on the skin but Bellamy recoiled again clearly pained by her touch.

"How bad is it, Princess?"

This time he wasn't joking or teasing his voice trembled slightly despite all his self-control. He was worried and that only served to scare her more. He'd dropped the facade and revealed his weakness. Like in that moment when they were sat against the tree he was vulnerable, he was scared, he was like the rest of them. She couldn't help herself from seeing Bellamy as more than that. He was the real leader to her, the one who held the 100 in his influence. He was older than most of them and despite how much she hated him most of the time she had come to rely on him and he was nothing if not reliable and steadfast. But Bellamy was human just like the rest of them and he could feel pain and he could die. The bleeding was under the surface; there was no obvious penetrating trauma. It was most likely caused by a beating. It was quite a large area possibly suggesting a large bleed. There were only two options for this kind of injury, either the bleeding stopped on its own or he would need surgery. There was no surgery on the ground so either the bleeding stopped or he would die. There was nothing she could do to help him; she was powerless. Just the thought of Bellamy dying was too much for Clarke. After everything they had been through she knew she needed him, she hadn't lied when she'd told him that she was sure of it. It was odd, how it had crept up on her and taken hold. She couldn't pin point the moment that she had realised that she didn't really hate this man but she needed him. They had lost a lot of people, they had buried people but she didn't think she could bury him. They rarely agreed and often shouted and sometimes she found him the most arrogant, annoying and condescending person she had ever met but he was the right person for the job. It was a job she couldn't do alone. The 100 would not survive if Bellamy didn't. She was strong, Clarke was proud of that, she would survive that much was true. But a piece of her would die along with him. She breathed deeply trying not to let him see the tears that were in her eyes.

"It's not that bad Bellamy, you just need to man up, I've had worse."

She smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner and whether he believed her or chose not to challenge her Bellamy smiled and nodded closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall. Clarke sat next to him and leant back against the wall. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

Bellamy's breathing was laboured and rasping and each time he coughed wincing with the pain it caused him Clarke held her breath and made a silent prayer to a God she wasn't sure she believed in. Spare him, she begged, save him. They were a good team, they were a balance, he was the heart and soul of the camp she was the brains. She knew they called them mom and dad behind their backs. If he could just make it a few more hours he might be out of the woods.

Clarke felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her and drag her under. She wanted to keep watch on Bellamy but he eyes were already betraying her. She was on the cusp of sleep when she felt Bellamy's hand move around hers interlocking their fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy**

Bellamy was the first to wake fluttering open his eyes onto the dank light of the single bulb barely filling the room. There was a constant throbbing pain in his side and he struggled to catch his breath. Clarke's hand was still in his her warm fingers curled around his. He wasn't sure why he'd taken her hand. It was a reflex more than anything else.

He knew she was scared, hell, he was scared. He knew the guard's steel capped boot had done some damage when it had been kicked into his side as he laid curled defenceless on the floor. That's when he knew he was beaten. He couldn't take on that many of them, one had been easy, two even but they just kept coming and they hadn't been particularly forgiving. It was Clarke's face when she first saw the blood pooled under his skin that told him the true extent of his injuries. It was the fear in her eyes and not her fake reassurances that what his prospects were. She was trying to be strong for him. That was typical of Clarke. She was the one person who had seen him at his most vulnerable and she was the one person he knew he could lean on if he was weak. He had so many people he had to support it sometimes felt like he had to hide his weakness. But he had doubts, he had fears, he had insecurities. He knew he came across as self-assured, arrogant even. It was an image he cultivated. Nobody wanted a fallible leader. But he didn't always know the right thing to do, maybe sometimes it was his first instinct to fight; to be the aggressor. That's why Clarke and him worked. This co-leader deal they had really did seem to be good for the camp. Maybe precisely because she was so different from him. She had a cool head in a crisis and wasn't afraid to disagree with him. She wasn't afraid to tell them to run.

He listened to her even if he didn't always agree. She wasn't afraid of making a hard decision but she didn't make light of them either. She carried the full weight of leadership like a burden across her shoulders. The memories of the mistakes, the failures, the people they couldn't save haunted her. She had changed since they'd come to the ground. She wasn't a little girl anymore, not in his eyes, she wasn't much of a princess either. There was no privilege on the ground.

Looking down at her sleeping face Bellamy couldn't help but wonder how she'd lead after he was gone. She'd get over his death, his ego wasn't so swollen, but would she need another him, another partner. He was replaceable just the brute force. She'd be okay.

Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment and he was struck by how young she looked. In her sleep you couldn't see the shadow of pain in her eyes. But he knew it was there. He knew Clarke well enough that he saw her pain.

He knew she lied when she said it wasn't that bad. It was bad and there was a fair chance he wouldn't be making it back. He wished it had been quick. He wasn't comfortable with the time he had to think of his death. He'd have rather'd an arrow to the heart. Quick, maybe even painless. That might be cowardly, he wasn't really sure. It was certainly more of a hero's death than this. Not that Bellamy considered himself a hero. But this, this lingering, slow painful erosion of his life. It wouldn't have been what he would've chosen.

He didn't want to sit around and think about the implications of his rapidly approaching death. It was too macabre for his liking. So it suited him fine to play along with Clarke's charade and pretend he was going to be fine. The fundamental truth remained that he was human and he failed.


	3. Chapter Three

Clarke woke slowly, her eyelids fighting the urge to open holding onto the peace of sleep for as long as possible. But she would have to face her predicament no matter how much she wanted to avoid it all. It wasn't fair. That was her first thought.

It wasn't fair that she had been put in prison. It wasn't fair that her father had been floated for trying to do the right thing. It wasn't fair that they had all been sent to the ground to die. It wasn't fair that they were instantly attacked as invaders. It wasn't fair that so many had died. It wasn't fair that she was trapped here. It wasn't fair that Bellamy was probably going to die here. God, how selfish was she! She shook the thoughts from her head refusing to dwell on the injustices dealt to them. It didn't matter. The world didn't care about what was fair and neither did the grounders. All that mattered now was to survive.

She didn't let go of Bellamy's hand. She hadn't even noticed it at first but when she did notice she didn't want to let go. His hand was still warm and comforting enveloping her smaller delicate hand completely. It felt natural. She reached over instead to lift his t-shirt again and inspect the bruise almost on instinct. He was awake but he didn't say anything and neither did she. It wasn't any better, it wasn't any worse either, so that was something. This was too much for Clarke. She didn't know how to help him, her mother would be able to do something, they could do something on the Ark. She just had to wait now. Wait and see if he died. She wanted to scream and kick something or someone. She couldn't just sit in this room and watch him die, she had to do something!

Her ears pricked up at the sound of a key rustling in the lock on the door. Clarke sprang to her feet and rushed to the door unsure what she was going to do but it had to be something and it had to be now. She had to save him. She looked back towards him unable to stop herself and her heart almost stopped as she saw the look on his face. His dark angry eyes bore into her warning her from doing something stupid. His face was deathly pale and sallow. The pain of each breath was written in the wince of his face. He was too weak to smirk and laugh or threaten her but what he wanted was clear. Don't do anything stupid on my behalf, princess.

Before Clarke had a chance to make a plan or even steel herself for combat the door swung open and two men in army gear pushed into the room levelling their weapons straight at her. Clarke retreated slowly her eyes flicking over to Bellamy periodically. Behind the faceless soldiers came their leader. This much was clear, he was well dressed and groomed and the other men that followed him clearly deferred to him. He was younger than Clarke would have expected. He was tall with slicked back black hair and an arrogant smirk. This wasn't a smirk like Bellamy's. He wasn't playing a joke on you, teasing or flirting. It was a patronising smirk, a self-satisfied half-smile of a man who knew he had control over you.

"Good morning to you both."

Clarke didn't move or respond, Bellamy couldn't. She was tense, her fists clenched at her sides. She had no idea what this man wanted from them and that scared her. At least the grounders had always been straightforward in their desires. They wanted to kill them, that was all.

Clarke's silence didn't faze the man as he walked further into the room and stood in front of Clarke flanked by the armed guards. The woman who stood just behind him was a doctor by the looks of her white coat and stethoscope,maybe they were here to help Bellamy. That felt like wishful thinking.

"My name's Cage Wallace. I'm the new President of Mount Weather."

So this was Mount Weather, where they were supposed to land, where they had been going before Jasper had got speared by the grounders. So there were survivors.

"New President?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow challenging him.

"Yes, my, er, father had to leave his post, suddenly."

That smirk again, the light dancing in his eyes, there was more to that story than he was letting on. Clarke imagined his father hadn't left office willingly.

"What do you want?"

"Well you see, you sky people are rather interesting to us. We've lived underground in this bunker for 97 years now..."

"Why don't you just go outside it's not radioactive anymore."  
"That's where you're wrong child. You have been living in space for 97 years subject to more radiation that even here on earth. Your systems have adapted, evolved to process this radiation which is why you haven't experienced any problems. But we're still susceptible."  
"How do you survive?"

"We've developed a treatment that helps us temporarily but we think you might be the answer to a more long term solution."

Clarke eyed him suspiciously. There was something off about him she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What can I possibly do? I don't know anything."

Cage laughed and Clarke suddenly felt very uneasy. She flicked her gaze back to the doctor. She had her fixed in a steely stare, appraising, assessing her. She wasn't here for Bellamy or to treat them. Whatever this 'treatment' was it involved her.

"We don't want you for your knowledge, child."

"What do you want me for then?"

"Your blood."

Clarke's bravado dropped and she took an instinctive step backwards. This couldn't be happening. They were going to kill her. She looked to Bellamy instantly worry overwhelming her as she knew how vulnerable he was, he couldn't defend himself. Cage laughed again and the noise grated Clarke's nerves turning her worry to anger.

"Don't worry about him, he's of no use to use now. We'll come for him in a couple of days once nature has done its job. If you'd like to come with us now Miss Griffin."

So they knew her name. They knew more than they were letting on. Clarke considered resisting and Cage sensed this. Before turning to leave her fixed her with an emotionless stare.

"There's no point resisting Miss Griffin. You won't win and there's nowhere to go. Dr Tsing will escort you to the treatment wing where you'll have the procedure. Unfortunately, for you, it's not one you'll survive. But just know you are giving freedom to someone who really deserves it."

With that he left taking his minions with him leaving only the armed men and Dr Tsing. She'd obviously long since abandoned the 'do no harm' epithet that was supposedly at the core of practising medicine.

"I don't know why any of you are so keen to get above ground. It's hell out there. You won't last a minute."

Cage Wallace was obviously still in earshot as Clarke delivered her parting blow. She'd been outside and she knew what lay in wait for them. If she was him she'd stay in her bunker surrounded by comfort and plentiful resources and enjoy the safety. So what if you couldn't see the blue of the sky on a sunny day or feel the rush of the wind in your hair and the smell of the trees in spring. None of those things mattered if you were speared to a tree an arrow through the heart. Cage paused in his step but didn't turn or acknowledge her words. She had no fight left in her. She hung her head as each arm was grabbed by an armed guard. She didn't struggle. She allowed them to drag her behind Dr Tsing as she left the room.

She strained her neck backwards to look at Bellamy. He was unconscious now. He may have been for some time. If he even woke up at all he wouldn't know where Clarke was or what had happened. It might already be too late. Clarke thought she saw a faint rise and fall in his chest but before she could see it again the metal door was slammed shut and she was alone again on a short march towards her impending death.

This part of the bunker wasn't like the clinical white corridors where she had woken. She felt the weight of the earth on top of them and felt for sure this was the lowest of the levels. The walls were all reinforced concrete a maze of copper pipes tracing paths along the corridor. The way was lit by single light bulbs hanging in the centre casting pools of light and deepening the shadows. Clarke bit back a sob and blinked away her tears. They wouldn't see her cry. They could kill Bellamy, they could kill her, they could kill all of the Sky people but they wouldn't see her breakdown. All she had left was her pride and she would be dammed if she gave that to them as well. She would go down if not with a fight then with a sharp word and fierce grit.


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLAMY**

A dull ache radiated across his side pulling him out of unconsciousness. He took a deep breath but the pain didn't shoot or stab like it had before. He lifted one hand to hold the back against his forehead, he was no longer clammy and burning up. He snapped his eyes open, what was it Clarke had said about internal bleeding. Either he would bleed out and die or it would just stop and he would get better on his own. Maybe it had stopped. Maybe he wasn't going to die. He sat up straighter and lifted the hem of his shirt to look at the damage. There was still a mottled purple colour at the centre but the edges were fading to a greenish yellow. Bellamy had been on the receiving end of enough punches to know that was the colour bruises turned as they began to heal. He experimented tentatively with standing up. He stood still for a few moments testing himself. The pain was still there but it was not overwhelming. He could cope with this. He took a step forward. This was okay.

He had to find Clarke. He remembered the visit of the President and the doctor. They had taken Clarke for something to do with her blood. She might not have very long left. She might already be dead. And he had no idea where she was. And he was still locked in this cell.

Bellamy moved to the door inspecting it to see if there were any weaknesses; any hope. They wouldn't have left it open would they? With no great expectation of success Bellamy pulled at the door handle. To his surprise the heavy iron door swung open in front of him. Bellamy smirked. Maybe their luck was finally turning. They had been so confident of his impending death they hadn't even felt the need to lock the door. So they wouldn't be expecting him to mount a rescue mission.

He looked both ways down the corridor and seeing the way was clear he snuck out walking quickly along the dark stone walled passageway he was sure he had seen them take Clarke. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to try. They weren't coming to look for him for a couple of days but Clarke probably didn't have that long. It didn't even occur to him to use the time to try and escape on his own. His first and only thought was to get to Clarke. Then they could get out.

The only light came from bare bulbs hanging down from the stone roof of the tunnel casting pools of weak yellow light over the dirt floor. The room would likely be guarded but Bellamy was banking on the element of surprise. They wouldn't be expecting anyone to be coming down the corridor.

Bellamy froze as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He pressed himself against the wall in the mouth of a side tunnel hoping the shadow would keep him hidden. He watched as the guard came into view his gun down by his side. Bellamy bit his lip as his mind went back to the group of guards attacking him as he lay helpless curled in a ball. He didn't dare move lest the guard see him. The guard paused almost right in front of the turning where Bellamy hid. He held his breath silently urging the man to move on.

The guard turned slightly and peered into the tunnel in which Bellamy hid. He was sure he must be able to see him now, he was practically staring right at him furrowed brow and hand drifting to his rifle. Bellamy could see the sweat forming on his forehead in the sweltering heat of the lower levels. He could see the pupils of the man's eyes wide and diluted his eyes still glaring into the blackness of the side tunnel hunting out Bellamy's form amongst the rocks.

He felt the moment a pebble dislodged behind his back and he knew it was over. He surged forward seeing the moment of realisation on the guard's face as he emerged out of the darkness tackling him to the floor before the guard had the chance to draw his weapon. Bellamy drew back his fist and with one punch he felt the man's head crunch against the rocky floor and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Bellamy pulled back feeling the man's body lifeless underneath him. He hadn't had a choice.

Bellamy stood dragging his hand across his mouth. He didn't have time to dwell on it; he could feel guilty later, he could add it to the list. He dragged the man's body deep into the side tunnel where it wouldn't be stumbled upon. He stripped the guard's uniform and switched it with his own ragged clothes. Finally he took the rifle swinging it over his shoulder.

Moving back out into the main tunnel Bellamy carried on down the path sure that Clarke was somewhere along here. If she wasn't he would probably never find her. He shook his head as if to dispel the thought from his mind. A soft white light filtered under a brushed steel door ahead of him on the right. There was no guard in front of the door; there had been only the one. Bellamy steeled himself as he stood gun in hand. He didn't know how many of them would be the other side or what he would have to do to stop them. But he would do anything to save her.

He took a deep breath before flinging open the door and rushing in gun raised.

"Who the hell are you?"

It was only the doctor in the room with Clarke strapped to a trolley. Bellamy didn't have time to see if she was alive, the doctor held a long needle in her hand and he needed her to back away.

"Drop the needle and step away from her!"

The doctor hesitated her hand still raised. She glanced at Clarke and then back at Bellamy. She didn't move. Letting instinct guide him Bellamy lunged forward smashing the butt of the gun into the doctor's temple. The needle dropped harmlessly to the floor as Bellamy caught the doctor's crumpling body. He laid he to the floor quietly if not gently and turned to focus his attention on Clarke.

She looked pale and drained. There were tubes coming out of her arm and puncture wounds already in her hip. Fearfully Bellamy pressed two fingers to her neck and kept them there feeling reassuring pulse telling him she was still alive. Carefully he eased the needles out of her arm keeping his fingers pressed over the hole to stop the bleeding. He didn't know how long she would be sedated for but he knew he couldn't stay there. Even if the doctor didn't wake up any time soon it wouldn't be long before someone came to check on her. They didn't have the time to wait around. Bellamy went to pick Clarke up with one arm under her neck and one under her knees but he stopped. He couldn't carry her like that and shoot someone. They would be helpless if ambushed and he couldn't let that happen. He sighed, she would surely object if she was awake but she wasn't and he didn't have any other option so he lifted her fireman style over his left shoulder holding her legs against his chest. He checked the corridor was clear again before turning right and going deeper into the mountain.

He didn't know the way out and this might just be a dead end but he was sure he didn't want to head back the way they came and back towards their cell. He just kept walking. And Clarke just kept sleeping. He hoped she'd wake up soon, without her he had no idea if there was anything really wrong. They relied on her so much to look after them. She was the only one with any knowledge of saving people. He could knock a few doors down and a few heads together but he needed her. He needed her to live.


	5. Chapter 5

He laid her down to rest on the floor in an opening in the now cave-like tunnel. He had walked for what felt like hours but had probably been less. Clarke wasn't exactly heavy but the weight took its toll. Especially as he couldn't even remember the last time he ate or drank anything. He sat down agains the rock wall and lifted Clarke's head so it rested on his lap. He stroked her hair away from her face and examined her carefully. She was still breathing normally but she hadn't woken yet. He knew there was no point in worrying about it because there was nothing he could do. But somehow that was of no comfort to him.

He leant his head back agains the hard rock face. He should stay awake and be vigilant in case someone discovered them but he could barely keep his eyes open. He fought valiantly against the tidal wave of drowsiness that washed over him. But he fought in vain as his eyes closed and his mind faded into the peace of sleep.

When he woke with a start remembering where he was and what had happened the first thing he noticed was that Clarke had moved. She still seemed to be asleep and not moving but she had curled up more and was clutching a hand to his leg. He leant over her trying to see if her eyes were open without moving her too much.

"Clarke?" He whispered

"Mmmhhmm..."

Clarke didn't open her eyes but she was responding and that was enough for Bellamy to abandon caution. He lifted her by the shoulders into a seated position and crouched in front of her.

"Clarke are you alright?"

Clarke's eyes opened begrudgingly and she glared at him the cold blue of her eyes piercing through him.

"Well I was sleeping..."

Bellamy just chuckled and sat back against the wall letting her lean against his chest and wrapping an arm around shoulders.

"I... I thought you were dead."

"So did I."

"Me or you?"

"Well, both."

Bellamy smiled.

"I guess neither of us are that easy to kill."  
"Or we're both to stubborn to die."

They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them wanting to move. She was safe as long as she was in his arms and that was enough for him, for now. But they couldn't stay there forever, they had to get out. They had to get home. If there was even a home left to get to. All he knew was they had to survive and keep on surviving. If he had lost everything else at least he would have Clarke.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I think we might have headed further into the mountain but I can't be certain."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

It was no use pretending, not with her.

So they decided to just walk and they kept walking hoping just to come across an exit. It was a stupid plan but it was all they had. He watched her walk in front of him slowing her pace with every wince and every deep breath causing her hand to drop to her hip.

"I could carry you again."

Clarke stopped and turned to look at him. He shrugged.

"Just, if it's hurting too much I can help."

She shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine I can see it."  
"I don't need you to carry me Bellamy, I'll be fine."

"Fine."

It wasn't really fine but there was no sense in arguing with her. She was the most stubborn person he knew. And that included his sister.

He sensed the movement ahead before he really saw it. He pushed Clarke back against the wall shielding her behind his body. There were grounders ahead. No, they looked like grounders in their furs and markings but there was something different about them. Bellamy froze when he saw them look right at him with a savage hunger in their eyes, they were somehow less than human; they wanted blood.

"Run!"

It was meant to be a whisper meant only for Clarke but as the creatures began to charge towards them subtlety and silence was no longer necessary. Bellamy turned pushing Clarke in front of him but he could tell straight away by her limping gait that she was not going to be able to outrun the things pursuing them. He stopped abruptly whipping round and raising his gun. He fired off a few quick rounds back into the tunnel. The leaders of the pack dropped instantly and at least Bellamy knew they were human enough to be stopped by a bullet. But there were too many of them swarming around the tunnels for Bellamy to take down on his own. He kept firing into the darkness of the tunnel praying the ammunition would last. He just had to delay them enough for Clarke to get to safety.

He yelled as he kept firing but they were too close now and he felt the gun wrenched out of his hands and his whole body thrown backwards onto the hard rocky floor. The thing was on top of him , suffocating him, practically drooling on him looking at him like a starved man looks at a ham. He struggled but couldn't throw the man off him. He was sure this was finally it when he heard a low thud and the creature collapsed on top of him. Bellamy rolled throwing the thing off him and knocking his hip heavily on the rock face as he did so.

A shrill noise filled the tunnel and the creatures back away holding their hands to their ears writing in pain. Bellamy looked down at the guard's tool belt and took out the small machine making the noise. He looked back up at Clarke who hadn't run like he'd asked but had stayed to fight with nothing to defend herself but the rock still clutched in her delicate hand.

"Can you never just do what tell you Princess?"

Clarke's eyes narrowed but she offered him a hand to help him up.

"A simple thank you would do Bellamy."

Bellamy hesitated a moment staring back at her without his signature smirk.

"Thank you Clarke."

He dusted himself off and tried not to notice the incredulous look on Clarke's face.

"Let's go this way."

Bellamy pointed to the right fork of the tunnel ahead of them. The creatures had taken the left fork and even with the device to repel them he'd rather avoid future encounters if possible. What they did find was a dumpster full of discarded grounder furs. He pulled the first one out and handed it wordless to Clarke who wrapped it round her shoulders finally stopping shivering. He took one for himself and tucked it into the strap of the rifle.

They walked side by side in silence their hands brushing passed each other occasionally as they kept their pace in sync. Bellamy's eyes searched the dark tunnels ahead for any sign of danger. The overhead lights became more sparse the further they walked and the pools of light were punctuated by long periods of complete darkness.

Clarke gasped and he could feel her begin to fall next to him, he reached out on instinct and grabbed at where he thought she should be. He managed to grab a hold of her clumsily and keep her from hitting the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped... you can let go of me now."

He loosened his grip allowing her to regain her feet but he did not let go of her hand. She didn't fight him on it and he was glad. He felt safer knowing he had a hold of her. They walked like this in unison until suddenly he felt Clarke stop pulling on his hand yanking him backwards.

"What?"

"Look!"

Bellamy looked forwards again puzzling over what had caused Clarke to stop.

"There's light."

Bellamy peered into the blackness. It was such an obvious statement Bellamy wondered why he hand't noticed. There was a soft glow of natural light filtering into the tunnel from what appeared to be a bend to the right. This meant one thing and one thing only; they were nearly free.

They hurried the last few metres as the tunnel emerged into a cavernous opening. They checked nervously before stepping out of their tunnel and into the light, wide open cave. They were both giddy with relief and Bellamy swept Clarke up into a hug sweeping her off her feet. The giddiness didn't last long as they reached the mouth of the cave and saw where the opening lead. They were at the top of a sheer cliff face a waterfall cascading over them into a rock filled pool at the bottom. There were no hand holds or vines to climb. It was a straight drop to a likely death at the bottom. After all that, after they'd thought they were free, only to be trapped again. To be so close as to be able to taste the fresh air on their tongues only to have to turn around and head back into the suffocating mountain.

"Stop right there!"

Bellamy turned and saw a group of three men in big green plastic green suits pointing automatic rifles at them.

Bellamy took a step backwards feeling the edge of the cliff under his heel. He once again took Clarke's hand in his guiding her backwards. He squeezed her hand tight not daring to risk looking at her but hoping she understood his meaning.

"Drop your weapon!"

They hadn't moved any closer. They hadn't moved at all. He wondered what the green suits were for; they seemed to be wearing gas masks underneath. They looked like the containment suits workmen used to wear on the Ark when there was a radiation leak.

"Okay, okay, don't shoot, we'll surrender."

Bellamy slowly reached for his gun and made as if to lower it crouching low to the ground and hovering there. Without warning he threw the gun towards the men and sprung backwards launching himself off the cliff feeling Clarke coming with him. He heard the crack of machine gun fire and he could have sworn he felt the bullets rush by. He barely had time to think before he felt the crash of his body against the white water and Clarke's hand was wrenched from his as he was spun away underwater tossed and turned and thrown against the rocks. He was straining for breath looking up at the choppy surface shimmering above him. He pulled himself up willing himself to hold on feeling the strength sapping from his arms. He was on the brink of unconsciousness when he felt himself break through the surface and into the air taking a giant gasp and feeling his lungs fill with sweet air. He paddled around for a minute or two letting himself just breath and feel the air soothe the burning in his lungs. When he fully regained his sense he whipped his head round looking for Clarke. He could still see the cave from where they had jumped but he had been washed some way down the river. He couldn't see Clarke anywhere.

He swam to the side of the river fighting agains the current and pulled himself out and onto the bank. As if by habit he scanned the tree line for grounders lurking in the branches spears at the ready. But there was no one. Bellamy wandered back up the river bank towards the cave. Clarke was lighter than him so surely she wouldn't have come so far. Although her smaller frame might have put up less resistance so by that logic she could have been swept further out. Either way Bellamy had to exhaust all possibilities. He didn't have to go far before he saw a figure collapsed on the river bank. Rushing over he saw the grounder fur and the straggly blonde hair and knew it was Clarke.

"Clarke! Clarke!"

He dragged her fully out of the river and turned her on her back. Her skin was pale and her lips looked blue. He shook her shoulders but got no response. He felt for a pulse with shaky fingers but felt nothing, he lowered his right ear to her mouth to listen for breaths hoping to see her chest rising. But nothing. He tilted her head back and pulled the fur away from her chest. With both hands he desperately began compressions.

"Come on Clarke, don't give up on me now, please, I need you."

He kept going. He had no idea if he was really doing it right or if he was doing more harm than good. She had to wake up, she had to be okay. He couldn't do this without her. He could barely see as tears clouded his eyes but he kept going.

She spluttered finally turning on her side she coughed up the river water clogging her lungs. Bellamy collapsed beside her rubbing her back as she continued to retch. Clarke's breath was ragged and horse. Bellamy pulled her against him and they stayed like that huddled into each other with no words. They had survived so much as a group of delinquents, they had survived so much as co-leaders, as enemies and now they had survived the mountain together. Bellamy wasn't going to let go anytime soon and for once Clarke wasn't arguing.


End file.
